Aren't Opposites supposted to attract?
by Mk23
Summary: Sasuke moves to a new town and new school.AU fanfic. YAOI. well, sorta. will possible get lemony. chapter one is just an intro into the plot. it isn't going to be long. SasuGaaSasu
1. prologe the first day of school

**Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters. But if I did…….. lol.**

**Warning: this contains yaoi ( boyxboy ) relationships and may become lemony if I feel like it. ;-) please review, but no flaming PLEASE!! Creative criticism is encouraged considering that this is my first fan fic ever! **

**btw, sorry the first chapter is short. **

**Chapter 1: the first day of school **

_great_. Sasuke thought. _Another year at high school_. _The worst part about this year is that I'm starting a new school. I mean I hated my old school, but this is really bad_. Sasuke HATED his old school due to the strict dress code. Sasuke just shrugged and stood by his locker and drew random crap in his notebook.

"You're new here aren't you?" said a voice. Sasuke turned to see a some what shorter boy with blonde spiked hair.

"Yea. How'd y…." Replied Sasuke.

"Oh crap! look at the time! We better get to class. By the way, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzimaki." Inturupted the blonde.

"Alright, let's get going. Oh and my name is Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as they ran to class. Once the got there there where only two desks left, and they where right next to each other. Since the teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was dragging on, the two decided to pass a note.

_How'd you know I was new? _Sasuke asked.

_I've never seen you around hear before. _Naruto wrote back.

_So you know everyone here? I hardly believe that. _Sasuke wrote.

_Believe it! _Naruto replied.

_So are the girls crazy about emo kids here? _Sasuke questioned

_No. most of the emos here are gay, so the girls don't even try. Although there are straight emos. The chicks go crazy for them. So are YOU gay? _Asked Naruto. Sasuke just shoved the note in his pocket.

_Damn it. Why do I always seem to be attracted to the straight guys? _thought Naruto.


	2. Enter: The Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. **

_He had to ask… the one and only question I don't know the answer to. _Thought Sasuke, while walking through the park. Mean while, naruto sat in a tree, sulking. _Nice one Uzamaki. He's homophobic. Just when I finally meet someone that looks like a cool guy and is hot to boot, he turns out homophobic._ He thought.

"oi!" someone shouted, snapping Naruto back from his thoughts.

"What do you want Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

"Just passing by and wanted to talk. Jeez you don't have to get so mad!" said Sasuke, a little hurt.

"Why the hell would you want to talk to a queer like me?" snapped the blonde.

"wow, what would make you say that, I like talking to you. You're a cool guy, Naruto, gayness and all." The raven haired boy said. He held out his arms. "friendly hug?" he asked. He gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"come on! You should meet the gang! I have a feeling you'd fit in." said Naruto with a huge grin. Before he could refuse, he was grabbed by the arm and yanked to the park benches. "Of course you've met Sakura and Ino from English 2." Said the blonde. The two girls giggled. Naruto and Sasuke just rolled their eyes. "You've meet Kiba from Geometry. He sits next to you." He said. "And the only one left is Mr. Emo himself, Gaara." Naruto finished. Sasuke locked eyes with him. _He's giving of a really weird vibe, and I don't like it. _Thought Sasuke. _Sasuke... what a fitting name. his name sounds as good as he looks. _Thought Gaara.

"SASUKE!!" shouted Naruto.

"Shit. Sorry. I was spacing." Said Sasuke while trying to stop his ears ringing.

"Anyway, I was telling you that my b-day party was tomorrow. Do you want to come?" The blonde asked.

"sure. Send me a text of the time and place. Kiba already has my number so just get it from him. I have to go before my brother kills me." Said Sasuke, turning to leave. _Wow… today has been really eventful. I meet a new friend, find out I'm gay, and find out I like my new friend. Plus that Gaara guy. He's so… mysterious. It creeps me out. Ha! Today is the one day I CAN'T tell Itachi what I've learned. _


	3. Gaara's dirty little secret

**WOoT! i have a new chapter up and i love it! this is probably my best work ever! thanks to the people who reviewed! you inspired me to continue the story. honestly i was thinking about discontinuing this story because i never got any reviews. but i got 2 so that got me excited that peoople liked my story. Well... ON TO THE STORY!!! **

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (but i am saving up)**

Gaara's life had never been the best. His mother died at child birth, and his crazy, alcoholic father blamed him for it. He hated being home alone with him, but since Tamari went to collage and Kankuro finally got a girlfriend, it was inevitable that Gaara was at home alone with his father for a couple of hours. When he stepped inside his house, he was relived to see that his father was passed out on the couch. As he started to walk up the stairs, he started to think about the boy he had just met. As soon as he heard the squeak of the 13th step, he realized his mistake.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!!!" screamed his father.

Gaara ran as fast as he could toward his room. He had just put the padlock on his door when he heard the knife his father was holding hit the door.

_Shit that was close... _he thought.

He flopped on his bed and plugged in his headphones. He turned it on to his favorite song, To Be Loved by Papa Roach. _At least __Jacoby Shaddix understands me…_, thought Gaara. He opened the drawer on his bedside table. He reached in and immediately found what he was looking for. He skillfully flipped the knife open. He stared at his right arm for a moment then decided that he would just put it on his inner fore arm. He dragged the knife slowly across his skin, savoring the pain. This was his release. When he got frustrated, depressed, or angry with him self, he cut. He didn't know what would happen if he just pent up all of this emotion. He didn't want to risk it. Despite popular belief, Gaara wasn't suicidal. He used to be, but that was before he met Naruto. From the start Naruto tried to be Gaara's friend. At first Gaara was suspicious. He had a friend before, but that was just because his "friend" had lost a super bowl bet and was forced to be Gaara's friend for a month. _High school blows. All it seems to be is homework, drama, and drugs. I'm just lucky I haven't been pulled into drugs…._ He looked at the clock and realized how late it was. He barely had time for a shower and then he was of to bed for what he though would be another sleepless night, but instead he was greeted by sleep instantly. As he sleep, he dreamed of a certain raven-haired boy….


End file.
